oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Workshop II/Quick guide
Details Magic * Smithing *Completion of Elemental Workshop I |items = *A pickaxe *A hammer *8 Coal (12 coal if you wish to smith the mind shield) *2 Elemental ore (3 elemental ore if you wish to smith the Mind shield) *The battered key from the first quest Recommended: *A Camelot Teleport to get from the Digsite to Seers' Village (optional but recommended) *A restore potion to recover magic levels if you wish to make the mind shield Optional: *The slashed book (if you wish to smith the mind shield) |kills = 2 Earth elementals (level 35) }} Walkthrough Starting out * Go to the Exam Centre south of the Digsite. * Search the most northeastern of the southeastern bookcases to find a beaten book. * Read the book, then read the scroll. * Keep the book. The second key * Enter the workshop using the battered key on the odd-looking wall in the building west of Seers' bank. * Go north to the water elemental room and search the machinery to get a key. * Go west and get 2 elemental ores by killing earth elementals. * Go south and smelt your ores into bars. * Use your key on the hatch in the center room. Making Repairs The crane * Search the crate to the south, take both schematics. * Go back upstairs and use one bar to make an elemental claw. * Return downstairs and use the lever next to the schematics crate. * Use your claw on the old crane. The junction box * Climb the stairs to the southwest to get on the catwalk. * Open the junction box to the west. * Click the pipe ends to arrange them as shown. Pipes and cogs * Search all crates on the catwalk level and ground floor of the lower workshop until you find a small, medium, and large cog, as well as a pipe. * Use the pipe on the broken piping at the north end of the catwalk. * Use the cogs on the pins at the east side of the ground floor. ** Small cog on upper left pin ** Medium cog on lower left ping ** Large cog on right pin. Operating the machine The crane * Place an elemental bar on the jig cart. * Use the lever by the schematics crate to raise it. * Rotate the crane with the other lever. * Lower and raise it with the first lever. * Rotate it back. * Lower and raise once more. * Pull the nearby lever under the yellow sign. The press * Pull the lever west of the spiral stairs to flatten the bar. * Pull the yellow sign lever again. The water tank * Pull the northernmost lever. * Turn the corkscrew lever twice. * Pull the lever again. * Turn the western water valve to open. * Turn the eastern water valve to open. * Turn the western water valve to close. * Pull the lever. * Turn the corkscrew lever twice. * Pull the lever. * Pull the yellow sign lever again. Drying * Pull the easternmost lever twice. * Pull the yellow sign lever again. Finishing up * Collect your primed bar. * Head down the stairs to the northwest. * Use your primed bar with the extractor gun then sit in the chair. You will lose 20 magic levels. * Take your mind bar * Go upstairs and smith a mind helmet. Quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest point *7,500 Smithing experience *7,500 Crafting experience *The ability to make and use elemental mind equipment. **To make a mind shield: have the slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest in your inventory, then smith a primed mind bar into a mind shield. Trivia *When you are downstairs in the corridor that has the mind door, a body door can be seen further down. This is a hint towards the Elemental Workshop III quest, which was released in the main game. The armour reward from it was a body body.